Meow
by KiraSakura
Summary: Sora wants a cat. Riku doesn't want a cat. Kairi helps Sora get cat. And Riku discovers his new found love of cat costumes. . sorariku rikusora .


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. Square Enix does.

Warnings:_(cough)_

Author's Notes: This one was done on dear sweet grandmama's computer and was, for the most part, a Earthian fic until I did that Transformers one and needed to do a KH one to clear my conscience so yeah. So, if you see any stray 'Chihaya' or 'Kagetsuya's in there don't hurt me.

And I'll get namikun to beta it next time I get connection.

Oh, oh. I'm suggesting a challenge?

You need to include: A shower curtain, a computer mouse and a pair of socks.

**------------------**

"Riku, I have put up with your shenanigans for years! I have watched you come home drunk, let you take advantage of my body and… uh… let you get away with your secret love affair!" Sora yelled, standing in the small kitchen that he and his boyfriend shared. Said boyfriend stood in the doorway, slim silver eyebrow raised and hands poised over the chair that he had just lay his coat down on. Aqua eyes showed confusion as Riku asked, "… what have you been smoking, Sora? I thought we spoke about accepting strange white dust from Cid!"

Sora growled as he exclaimed, arms waving about spastically, "I haven't been smoking anything! And that was one time! And, as I was saying, I think you should make it up to me!"

"Make what up to you?" Riku asked as he started to search through the cupboards, running his fingers over surfaces for any trace of white. Sora threw his arms in the air as he cried, "The drunkenness! The taking advantage! The cheating!"

"Sora, the only time I got drunk was when I found out that Ansem had been cheating on me for the first time, and you let me take you, and I told you, I wasn't cheating with Naminé!" Riku hissed as he withdrew from the pantry, holding a tub of what he had once thought was malt powder. He removed the lid, and dipped his finger into the powder. Withdrawing it, he took a tentative lick, wincing at the sudden sweetness and taste that he couldn't stand. Nope, it wasn't what he had thought it was. Maybe Sora had been drinking…?

"What about New Years Eve last year?! You disappeared with Tidus for a whole ten minutes! Don't think I didn't notice! I bet Seymour would be horrified!" Sora was straight out lying through his teeth. Tidus hadn't even gone to the New Year's party.

Riku sighed heavily and fell into a seat. Sora continued to eyeball him, waiting for his reply. Riku simply ran a hand through his long silver locks, and said, "OK, what do you want?"

Sora wondered briefly how it was that Riku could see through him so easily as he twiddled his thumbs, increased the size of his eyes and said, "Well, I was walking past that pet shop on Higashidori today…"

Riku's eyes widened as he realized where this was going.

"… and they had a whole bunch of little black and white kittens…"

Oh crap oh crap Sora had enhanced his eyes to maximum cuteness. And his bottom lip was poking out.

Oh _crap_.

"… and there was this little girl one that was all black with a white splotch over her eye and little white tips on her ears and tail, and with little white socks and the pet shop man said I could take her home for free because she liked me so much and pleeeaaase, Riku? I mean, we've settled down and everything and I really, really want her and I'll take really good care of her and everything!" pleaded the smaller boy, pouting full out and looking so utterly adorable it would take a will of iron and steel welded together with molten rock to say no.

Or Riku's will, whatever you want to go with.

"No. No cats, no dogs, and no whatever else you might want" Riku said firmly as he set his eyes. Sora seemed to have known this was going to happen because he cried, "But what if I got a job?! Kairi says they're always looking for people like me at those escort places and I'm old enough and—"

"_NO_. No to the cat, no to Kairi, and no to the damned escort job idea. What the Hell is she doing telling you about that anyway?" Riku muttered, standing up. Sora stared at his boyfriend for a whole ten seconds before bursting into tears and with a exclamation of, "You're horrible! I wish I could say I hate you!" the smaller boy was running out the door, shrugging on his soft white coat as he went.

Riku simply shrugged and started dinner, knowing that his lover would be back by seven.

_meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

"And then he said I couldn't get Yuriko!" Sora cried to Kairi and her new American boyfriend Jason as they walked down the busy street. Kairi's eyes narrowed as she hissed, "That fiend!" and Jason simply tried to get over the size of all those mobile phones. They were tiny compared to the ones in America. Kairi then added to her statement, "Has he even seen Yuriko? How can he say no to that adorable little face?!"

Jason smiled gently as he took Kairi's hand, glaring quickly at some of the men who were ogling her, and said, "Is he allergic to cats?"

Sora let out a harsh bark of laughter that Jason decided didn't really suit him, as he exclaimed, "No! He just doesn't want my attention to be any where else but on him!"

"Maybe he thinks it'll get in the way of your sex life" Jason said, stopping to look in a jewelry store's window at engagement rings. Sora choked on his own spit as Kairi suddenly exclaimed, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Jason asked as he mentally counted how much money he had saved and if he could afford the ring he was looking at. Realising that he might have to ask someone for a loan, he looked up, instantly panicking at the look of pure evil one his beloved's face. She was silently cackling, earning her a few strange looks.

"Come on!" She exclaimed, rushing to hail a taxi. As they bundled in, Kairi said gleefully, "Minamidori, please. And step on it"

Jason paled as he cried, "No, Kairi! You'll kill the poor boy!"

Soraa blinked rabidly at this statement as he grabbed Kairi's arm and wailed, "I thought you liked me!"

"Oh, psh. Jason's just overreacting, So-chan" Kairi said gleefully as they drove along. Sora just nodded wearily, and inched a little closer to the door.

Soon they were standing outside a little double story shop, Soraa paling slowly but surely as he read the sign.

**WICKED, WILD AND PLEASURABLE. **

**ADULT STORE.**

His pathetic attempt at staying out of it was, "I'm a Catholic! I'm supposed to be pure and all that stuff!"

Kairi's reply was, "You're gay!"

To which Soraa couldn't really say anything back to.

And so he was dragged into the dimly lit store, eyes immediately going from the shelves of different sized pleasure toys to the rack of porn movies next to the register. And then he saw what Kairi had most likely dragged him in here for.

For the first time in a very long time, since he had learned that his brother might have had AIDS, actually, Sora felt cold-blooded fear seep into his veins.

_meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

Riku had gone out to buy some more milk, and upon returning home he smiled in slight relief at the sight of the bedroom lights on. He had been a little worried about Sora, but he had rung Jason on his new phone earlier, waited for it to ring out then ring again because the poor guy was still trying to figure out to use it, and the American had indeed confirmed that Sora had been with them.

Although, when the silver haired man stepped into the apartment, he realized that the lights were off.

Shuffling through the dark, Riku called out, "Sora? Are you OK?"

A soft and sultry, "Mmm-hmmm" was heard from the bedroom, and dropping the bottle of milk onto the table Riku stumbled towards said room, finger dancing over the light switch.

Then the light flicked on, and illuminated perhaps the sexiest thing Riku had ever seen.

Sora lay sprawled out over their shared bed, spiked brunette hair causing a slight halo around him. His lean body was almost naked save for the tiny pair of black shorts and the pair of black stockings that covered his legs and feet. A pair of small yet elegant black cat ears sat perched atop his head, and a collar and bell were around his neck. His hands were donned in black fingerless gloves, and a long silken tail finished off the ensemble.

Riku felt any and all moisture leave his mouth, and he suddenly wished he hadn't worn those tight denim jeans.

"Meow" Sora purred as he rolled onto his stomach, a dainty leg rising into the air as he supported his head with his hands. Riku felt his breathing rate increase as he wheezed, "So--Sora? W—what are you wearing?"

Sora simply meowed in response as he slunk off the bed and onto the carpeted floor as he crawled on hands and knees towards his lover. Riku took a step back, wishing the damned bulge in his pants wasn't so visible. He then watched mortified as Sora smirked – smirked, for God's sake! – and came to a stop in front of him.

"Meow" He whispered again, and his small hand rose and softly touched Riku's erection. A sharp intake of breath was heard as he slowly pulled down the zipper, smiling slightly to himself when he saw the pitch black boxers that his lover wore. He glanced up innocently, and licked his lips, causing Riku to moan. He then tugged away the boxers, and in one fell swoop had taken the head of Riku's arousal into his mouth. A long guttural groan and the feeling of fingers weaving into his hair, and Sora's small pink tongue flicked against the slit.

Another groan, another tug to Sora's hair. Sora grinned as he took more into his mouth, loving the taste and how soft and velvety it felt against his tongue as he circled the head. Riku gasped when Sora did that thing with his tongue that he loved so much, and then his back was arched as stars exploded behind his eyes.

_meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow_

Sora awoke late the next morning, and yawning he scratched at his stomach, grimacing at the feeling of dried sweat. Pulling himself from the bed he pulled ona pair of stray boxers and dragged himself into the empty kitchen, knowing that Riku had most likely headed off to work already. As he started to rifle through the pantry, he paused when he heard a soft, 'Meow'.

He jerked back, banging his head on the knob, and spun around to stare at the kitchen table, where a small box dotted with holes sat, a simple white sheet of paper with Riku's handsome writing sitting on top. He crept towards it, and picked up the letter.

_Sora,_

_Kairi pointed out the kitten you wanted… but she's your responsibility, got it?_

_Love Riku_

_XX_


End file.
